Kiris Hoyt
Category:Death Comes to the Vale Younger brother of Kiris Alkirk, thought dead...we found him in Kiris Dahn, now a wererat. We subdued him, and brought him to the dragon's cave. The Interrogation So, you are moved to a small ‘room’ within the cavern. There is a small campfire in here with some chairs. Kiris Hoyt is seated in the room, rubbing his wrists and shoulders. His eyes darting about and his nose is twitching. Gornarn has finished ‘advising’ him of his tenuous situation and that it would be well advised to take stock of himself and consider his next steps wisely. Gornarn then eyes the mans head, turns and sits in a corner ‘smiling’ and whistling while performing some maintenance on his hammer. Freeman enters the room with purpose, turns a chair around and settles himself down, arms crossed along the back of the chair. Khael follows him in, and moves a chair to Freeman’s right. He sits for a moment, completely still. When it’s clear that no one is speaking, he begins: “Hoyt, we’d like to hear your story. Can you tell us: How did you become what you are…is lycanthropy something that runs in your family, or was this a change that happened after the city fell to the goblins?” Hoyt's voice is a bit strained and cracks: “It is a curse that the men in my family have born for 5 generations. How and why is not known to me, I think the knowledge was lost over the years. It is the only reason I was able to survive this long against these filthy creatures!” (spits in the direction of a kobold walking by the entryway) …the kobold continues past but mutters something about …”true monsters… under its breath after the comment. The Stone Freeman begins questioning Hoyt about the stone, as if he does not know where it is. He laughs at the Stone question, (kind of like it’s an old joke and how silly it is that you ask you poor dwarf), “The stones are used up friend. You are on a wild goose chase. Last one got burned out killing a Gnoll chieftain leading a small army of mixed beasties about a thousand strong. Saw my grandfather use it. He rode out with his personal guard and that old bitch Treona. He stood in the saddle and told the army to ‘Behold the divine wrath of the Kiris family, sworn protectors of Kiris Dahn.’ The chieftain dropped dead on the spot, fell right out of his saddle. His warg began devouring the corpse almost before it hit the ground. HA! HA!! You should of seen it. Then my grand pappy say ‘Leave now or feel my wrath yourselves!!’ HAHAHAHA, you should a seen the lot of them stampeding out like the cattle they are, hohoha, they all shat themselves so much the farmland had the most fertile year in decades. Ha ho. Little did they know that was the last one. Nothing between them but a handful of soldiers and the spoils of the city. Just like every other time. Sadly, when the filthy gits got the guts to try their hand again, we were out of our ‘divine wrath of the blah blah blah’……my ass. You ask me the whole Vale let us down, left us to die with no backup. The whole lot of you!” The Manor Freeman also asks about the manor. Hoyt tells us the manor got torn up a little bit but the leaders of the assault stopped any major damage from occurring and when the Hobgoblin arrived he had some repairs made on it right away. It’s crawling with goblins on the outside and there are a couple patrols that walk a beat inside, mostly on the second floor. There is a panic room/escape route built into the manor. It leads into the woods. It’s how my brother and staff got away during the attack / evacuation. The entry from the outside is a bit close for comfort to the Orc camp and it leads to the larder in the basement of the manor. I’ll tell you roughly where that entrance is but I’ll be damned if I’m going anywhere near it now. Too bad, I was able to get some good eats out of the larder and kitchen. (I’ll give you a rough drawing of the major entryways. It’s a 3 story building w/ a couple towers that are 4 stories. Basement/main floor/second floor. 2 towers guest bedroom in one and small study in the other.) Basement: Larder, storage and staff living quarters, 2 sets of stairs up: (Larder to Kitchen) / (staff area to audience chamber to 2nd floor main hall east end) Main: Audience chamber/ library / kitchen /study / dinning room / sitting room. (Great stairway to 2nd floor main hall center) 2nd Floor: multiple bedrooms, baths, small library and study. Ladies craft room. Why has he stayed? When the subject of why he hasn't left comes up, Hoyt simply mutters "Where would I go? I retreated to the tunnels when the fight was lost and never really left. The filthy creatures are everywhere and not such a bad food source when in rat form. Besides, who would take me in?" '' What about your brother! '' "I already told you he left me to die and wants me dead!" '' Why would your own brother want you dead? Did you do something to him, or is he embarrassed by you? '' "Inheritance, control and general dislike. My brothers and I always fought for control and unfortunately for me, my brother won. He always has to have it his way, hates anyone with new ideas or conflicting opinions. Always about him and his way...."